A Miracle of Destiny
by SilverKing2792
Summary: Keajaiban dari sebuah takdir mempertemukan kembali dua insan yang sempat terpisahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, namun dalam kondisi yang berbeda. Apakah Baekhyun masih mengingat Chanyeol? Akankah mereka bersatu?


**A MIRACLE OF DESTINY**

 **Summary**

Keajaiban dari sebuah takdir mempertemukan kembali dua insan yang sempat terpisahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, namun dalam kondisi yang berbeda. Apakah Baekhyun masih mengingat Chanyeol? Akankah mereka bersatu?

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other

Rated : M

(Dianjurkan untuk yang berusia 17 tahun ke atas)

Warning :

Genderswitch (GS) for uke

Don't Like Don't read

Typos

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Dering dari penunjuk waktu yang tersimpan disamping nakas tempat tidur membangunkan seseorang yang sedang mengarungi alam bawah sadarnya tepat di angka 7. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam ia terpaksa mematikan suara alarm -yang menurutnya menganggu- itu. Kemudian ia berajak dari tempat ternyamannya -tempat tidur- dan segera memasuki kamar mandi. 15 menit ia habiskan untuk membersihkan dirinya, dilanjutkan dengan berpakaian dan mengemasi barang yang sekiranya perlu ia bawa. Setelah siap dengan segala sesuatunya ia keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lanatai dua.

"Pagi Baekkie" sapa seseorang wanita paruh baya yang ternyata adalah bibinya

"Pagi bibi"

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak sayang?" Tanya suara berat yang ternyata adalah pamannya

"Tentu saja, aku tidur sangat nyenyak sekali, paman" jawabnya lagi

Gadis itu segera duduk dan mengambil 2 lembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai stroberi –selai kesukaannya- kemudian memakannya dengan lahap, tak lupa juga meminum susu stroberi –pula- yang telah disiapkan oleh bibinya.

"Kau akan berangkat dengan Luhan?" tanya bibinya

"Tidak bi, Luhan akan berangkat dengan Sehun. Aku akan berangkat sendiri"

"Baiklah, hati-hati"

Gadis itu segera bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan dan berangkat menuju kampusnya. Gadis yang dipanggil Baekkie ini bernama lengkap Byun baekhyun. Ia adalah gadis cantik dengan perawakannya yang mungil, kulitnya yang putih dan mulus dan jangan lupakan senyumannya yang sungguh luar biasa manisnya sampai membentuk lengkung bulan sabit pada matanya yang sipit itu. Ia adalah gadis yang penuh dengan keceriaan dan segala pesonanya dapat membuat kaum lelaki untuk berlomba-lomba mengincarnya. Namun ia tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau pria. Karena ia beranggapan hidup tanpa kekasih itu lebih menyenangkan, kita bisa melakukan berbagai hal tanpa ada yang mengatur ini itu.

Baekhyun sedang melaksanakan studinya di Kyung Hee University. Kyung Hee University adalah salah satu universitas swasta yang terkenal di Korea. Baekhyun mengambil jurusan Musik karena dia pandai memainkan alat musik piano, selain itu Bakehyun juga mempunyai suara emas yang akan mengiringinya ketika ia memainkan piano itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beralih ke salah satu apartemen yang menampakkan dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin sedang tertidur lelap dalam sebuah ranjang tanpa menggunakan apapun. Ya, mereka berdua baru saja melakukan 'aktivitas panas' semalam. Yang mana membuat mereka berdua kelelahan karena baru berakhir tepat jarum jam menunjukkan angka 3. Dan sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka 9, namun keduanya masih enggan untuk membuka matanya.

Jarum jam menunjuk angka 10. Akhirnya salah satu mereka ada yang terusik oleh cahaya yang masuk melaui celah gorden kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Chan" bisik seorang wanita ditelinga si lelaki yang masih terlelap disampignya itu.

"hmmmmmm" si lelaki hanya menjawab dengan dehemannya

"Bangun dan segera mandi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita"

"5 menit lagi, oke" ia masih enggan untuk membuka matanya

"baiklah, terserah"

Wanita itu segera memakai kemeja putih yang ia temukan berserakan di bawah ranjang, mungkin itu milik si pria tapi ia tak peduli ia langsung memakai kemeja itu dan memakai celananya. Ia bergegas menuju dapur untuk memasakan sarapan untuk ia dan kekasihnya.

Ini adalah apartemen kekasihnya, si raksasa itu. Ia adalah Park Chanyeol. Sudah 3 bulan terakhir ini ia menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol adalah seorang _playboy_ ia selalu saja bergonta-ganti pasangan dan baru kali ini Chanyeol menjalani hubungan terlama sepanjang sejarahnya yaitu selama 3 bulan. Dengan sejuta pesonanya para wanita akan mengejar Chanyeol dengan berbagai cara namun mereka tak tahan dengan sikap arogan Chanyeol dan kadang cuek.

Seulgi, wanita yang bertahan selama 3 bulan ini selalu sabar menghadapi berbagai macam sikap Chanyeol. Karena ia sudah terlanjur sangat mencintai Chanyeol, ia akan menerima bagaimanapun sikap Chanyeol kepadanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Lanjut?

.

.

.

Halloooooooo? Gimana? Ada yang berminat? Ini ff pertamaku. Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje dan bahasanya agak aneh. Maklumlah ini baru pertama kali masih banyak kesalahan hehe aku masih harus banyak belajar lagi untuk bisa bikin ff. Chanbaek nya belum aku pertemukan yaa masih sibuk sama urusan masing-masing.

Kalo ada yang berminat dan responnya bagus akan aku lanjut hehe

Monggo yang berminat isi kotak review nya dan katakan "Lanjut!"

Annyeong^^


End file.
